1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are fabric reeling and unreeling, dispensers and reel drives, registers and rotation devices.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art of dispensing, cutting, treating and applying wallpaper utilized support for rolls of 24 inch to 54 inch width and 30 to 50 yard length to dispense therefrom lengths of wallpaper -- which were then cut by hand on flat tables with some excess length allowed for irregular cutting or pulling. The cut lengths were stacked in groups of about 10 such cut lengths; thereafter, the separate lengths were removed from the stack one at a time and adhesive applied to each of such lengths individually on a gluing table; thereafter, each of such coated lengths was removed from the table on which glued and applied to the wall to which to be attached. In the trade, it usually required four men a day to so dispense, cut, treat and apply 120 yards of vinyl wallpaper.